Love is Love
by Mithral Rose
Summary: Shuichi thinks about how mean people can be to those who are different from them. Yuki consols him. Not a lemon, it's a 'cute' fic. Shuichi/Yuki. Shu's POV. Second chapter added! The 2nd chapter is Yuki's POV! 2nd chapter betaed by Aithril the Elf-Maiden
1. Shuichi's POV

-1A/N: Hi! It's me again! Nothing really to say. Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. (Sadly, sniffle sniffle)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Why is it so wrong to love another man? I've heard the word faggot so many times. Truthfully, it hurts. Yuki is always there to comfort me when it gets bad enough that tears start to flow. He once told me that our love is stronger that their words. I know that. I would never dream of ending it with Yuki because of what others say. Still, I can't help but feel the sting of those words. Faggot, queer, freak. What's so wrong with loving someone, even if it is another man? I don't understand. I'm not hurting anyone. How does anyone have the right to tell someone that they can't love?'_

Twilight's last rays slipped out of the window to hide behind the horizon. The sky glowed a soft orange, shedding dim light into the room. Tears stung my eyes as I hugged Yuki's pillow. I lay in our bed, the door closed, sobbing softly. Although I was quiet, Yuki must have sensed my distress for the door opened and he stepped into the room.

"Shuichi?" He said softly, concern tingeing his voice, though he tried to hide it. He walked up to me and laid a hand on my cheek. He turned me to face him and kissed my lips softly before wiping away my tears.

With a sob, I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his chest, letting my tears flow freely. He rested his hand on my back soothingly and stroked it lightly.

"Why do people have to be so mean?" I mumbled, looking up into his breathtaking golden eyes.

"I don't know." He muttered, once again wiping my tears away. Pulling me into his lap he cradled me.

'_How can this be wrong? How can a love this sweet be forbidden? I can't imagine my life without Yuki in it. He's my everything. So what if we're both guys? We can't help that. Love is love.'_

He kissed me again, ever so gently, on the lips. I gave him a smile which he returned. My heart swelled, _'I love him so much.'_

We sat like that in silence for long moments, both of us reveling in the other's company. I felt as if I could stay like that with him forever.

'_It doesn't matter what people say, I love Yuki. And no one can ever change that.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hope you liked it! Plz Review!


	2. Yuki's POV

-1**Chapter Two **Yuki's POV

A/N: Hi this is the same thing as the first chapter only in Yuki's POV. I wrote this because someone wanted me to write more to the first chapter but I thought adding anything to it would ruin it. So this is what I came up with. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Gravitation is owned by the brilliant mind of Maki Murakami and whoever else that has rights to it. Not me. I wish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat in my study in front of the keyboard, my hands still on the keys. Something felt out of place, possibly the lack of being glomped by a certain pink haired ball of energy. Something had to be wrong. Standing, I went to our room and stepped in. Shuichi lay in our bed, hugging my pillow tightly, tears clinging to his eyes. Twilights last rays touched Shuichi's face lightly before darting out of the window and retreating behind the glowing horizon. I can't explain it, I'm not sure myself, but somehow, I could tell what was wrong.

'_Damn, this again. I can't stand seeing Shuichi like this. Why does it matter who you're with? Whether you're straight or homosexual, it's still love. The only difference is physically and I though that didn't matter? Hypocrites. Why do people give a damn about others' love lives? Shuichi hasn't done anything wrong.'_

I felt the heat of anger boil inside me but it was soon cooled with anxiety.

"Shuichi." I said softly, trying to hide my concern. I walked up to him and laid a hand on his cheek, turning him to face me. I kissed him softly, trying to console him, and wiped away his tears.

'_I can't stand seeing him cry. I wonder if they understand how much they're hurting him? Or if they care? Why do people insist on being so closed minded?'_

Shuichi threw his arms around me with a sob, letting his tears fall onto my chest. I rested my hand on his back and stroked it lightly, trying to stop those damn tears.

'_Seeing him like this hurts. Even when I don't do anything, I still end up causing him pain.'_

"Why do people have to be so mean?" he mumbled, looking up at me with those large violet eyes, tears lining their rims. Pain had taken the place of his usual care-free joy.

"I don't know." I muttered, wiping his tears away again, wishing they would disappear forever. _'I've wondered the same thing so many times myself.' _I temporarily banished my own dark past from my mind. Pulling him into my lap I cradled him.

'_Love. No matter the gender or race the word means the same thing. Its unexplainable, just like gravity. Scientists still don't know what causes gravity, nor could they ever hope to explain or understand what causes love.'_

I kissed him again, ever so gently on the lips, trying to tell him that I understood and cared but unable to voice it in words. He smiled up at me, love swelling in his eyes. A smile touched my lips as I looked into his violet orbs and saw a faint glimpse of happiness returning.

I held him for long moments, wishing I never had to move.

'_I love you, Shuichi. I wish I could tell you that.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**END**


End file.
